


Flower Crowns

by FallingForKonoha



Series: Naru-One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: Words spoken without needing to find those words, emotions expressed when he struggled to show his





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy one shot, but I wanna post this on something other than my [Tumblr](http://fallingforkonohawrites.tumblr.com) so this site is as good as any

She taught him before, how to make them

What the different pieces meant, the different colors, the different petals, the different leaves, each speaking different meanings, expressed different emotions; a perfect outlet for someone like him

Words spoken without needing to find those words, emotions expressed when he struggled to show his

But, it was easier said than done

“The colors are important…” He thought to himself, fingers lingering on the dark stems of his ink flowers, the petals matching the onyx shade of his eyes

He hesitated

He wanted to make it more personal, but the lack in color, he couldn’t create something as colorful as her, his eyes, his hair, his skin, even his personality, they were all monotoned compared to her, who was vibrant; the golden shades of her hair, the breathtaking Cerulean of her eyes, how her skin was an even shade of color, a slight tan.

While he was lines, jagged edges, she was curves, smooth

She was everything he wasn’t

How would it even look on her? Monotones against her colors, too striking, just like they were, the sharp contrast

Was it beautiful, or was it too different?

She didn’t seem to mind, so, he pushed the doubt away, continuing his work

“Ouch…” He cursed softly as the thorns he drew himself pricked his finger, even the red running down his thumb was so bright compared to his almost pasty skin

But, he continued, making sure to pay more attention to his work

He knew how much she loved them, the crowns she taught him to make, each piece meaning the world, and he hoped that just the flowers themselves were enough to express how he felt, while words always seemed to fail him, symbols, he hoped, wouldn’t

“Done” he said as he finished weaving it all together, heading towards their bedroom where she lied there, looking tired and wore from a hard day’s work, her feet propped up on a pillow to reduce the slight swelling of working long hours at the flower shop, resting and calling it a day

Without another word, he approached her, giving his usual smile, but, it was different, genuine, where before he only held a fake mask, she made him feel emotions he never once did

He simply reached out, lying the flower crown on the small swell of her stomach, one that marked how deep his emotions ran, his love, his whole world, carrying the family he had lost when his brother passed

She was giving him a second chance at happiness

“Arbutus” she commented as she studied the black flowers, and he nodded

“It’s only you I love” he said with a smile as his hand reached out and touched directly the center of the inky crown, resting on the baby bump

“He’s proof of that”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a ton of one shots, I'm gonna make a lil series of just... Naruone shots, tbh? Cause I write them often enough


End file.
